After Math
by Nymph140
Summary: Seeing Red rewriteBuffy wasn't strong enough to fight Spike when he tried to rape her and he did and now wants her all to himself. When her friends find out what happened, they go to the only person who can help Buffy and kill Spike...Angel.


**Title:** After Math.

**Rated:** R just to be safe--will have some NC-17 parts. Contains rape (just a warning).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTVS or Angel.

**Timeline: **BTVS,season 6, episode- Seeing Red.

**Summary: **(rewrite)Buffy wasn't strong enough to fight Spike when he tried to rape her and he succeeded. After her friends find her terrified in the bathroom they find out that Spike found a way to get rid of the chip in his head and wants Buffy. Even though he hates the guy, Xander goes to the only person who can help Buffy and kill Spike...Angel.

**PS: **_Thoughts will look like this_.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy sighed as she walked into the bathroom wearing only a robe. She had fought a vampire and got thrown through a grave stone. Now her body hurt like hell. All she wanted to do was take a hot bath and forget about the day.

As she reached down to turn the water on, she heard Spike behind her. _God, what does he want_?

"Are you hurt?" Spike asked as he closed the door and locked it, "You're not movin' so well."

"Get out," Buffy said as moved to the sink. She did not want to deal with Spike right now.

"We have to talk."

She turned to face him and said calmly, "I really don't."

"Well, this isn't just about you," he told her then noticed that she had only a robe on and he added, "as much as you'd like it to be."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, "You spoke. I listened. Now leave," she said uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. Not that it matters anymore," he said as he continued to stare at the perfection in front of him, "But I needed you to know that."

"Why?" Buffy asked. Spikes gaze on her made her slightly afraid but she wasn't going to let it show.

"'Cause I care about you."

"Then you might want to try the not sleeping with my friends."

Spike rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't go to Anya for that. I was looking for a spell."

"You were going to use a spell on me?" Buffy asked nearly pissed off.

Spike sighed heavily and said, "It wasn't for you," _Once again she thinks only of herself_, spike put his hand on his chest and said, "I wanted something. Anything to make this feeling stop. I just wanted it to stop."

Buffy was speechless.

Spike chuckled without humor then continued to speak, "You should have let him kill me."

"I couldn't do that," she said softly.

"Why?"

Buffy sighed and walked back to the tub to turn off the water, "You know why," she said.

"Because you love me," he said without question.

"No," she said flatly and put a hand on her sore back, "I don't."

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" Spike asked, his voice hoarse.

_Trust me_, she thought, _I'm not lying_. Buffy nearly yelled, "How many times..." she calmed herself before continuing and her voice this time was calmer, "I have feelings for you. I do. But it's not love. I could never trust you enough for it to be love." The only person she ever really loved and trusted was in LA.

Spike laughs as he says, "Trust is for old marrieds, Buffy. Great love...is wild...and passionate and dangerous. It burns and consumes."

"Until there's nothing left," she said, looking him in the eyes, "Love like that doesn't last."

He took a step closer to her as he said in a low voice, "I know you feel like I do. You don't have to hide it anymore."

"Spike, please stop this," she sighed.

"Let yourself feel it," Spike said and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"No!" she said and tried to push him away but she was still sore and weak. _What the hell is the matter with him?_

"You love me," he kept his grip on her painfully tight as he pulled her closer to him and tried to kiss her.

"Ow, no. Stop it!" even though she was sore and weak she tried to push him away.

"You love me," he repeated and tried to take her robe off her.

"Spike, stop! Ow!" she shouted and pushed his hand away but he pushed her to the ground, "What are you doing?! Ow!" her back hit the side of the tub hard and she grunted, "Ow!"

Spike got onto of her and grabbed her shoulders, "Let it go. Let yourself love me," he continued to try and pry her robe off. _Why is she acting like this_?

Realization of what Spike intended to do hit Buffy like a wave and she fought more out of fear than annoyance, "Spike, no! Ow, I'm hurt!" she shouted, but it did no good. He wasn't listening, "Ow! Don't! No!" Buffy cried out in pain and fear as he turned her onto her back, "Stop! Ow! Stop it, please!"

"I know you felt it...when I was inside you."

"No! No!" she managed to kick him away and reached for the door knob, only to find it locked.

Spike was now pissed that she was still lying to him so he flipped her back onto her back then slammed her right wrist into the side of the bathtub and heard the bone break.

"Ow!" Buffy screamed as she felt her wrist break and Spike pinned her good wrist to the floor, "Please, please! Spike, please stop!"

Spike unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with his free hand as he said, "You'll feel it again, Buffy."

"Please don't do this!" she screamed.

"I'm gonna make you feel it!" he shouted then ripped her robe open, exposing her.

Buffy screamed as loud as she could, "Stop! Help!" she wanted Angel to walk in right now and save her from being raped, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

Since Buffy wouldn't stop fighting, Spike hit her in the face a few times.

Buffy felt like she was run over by a truck and knew her face would be badly bruised but she didn't care, "Stop it! Help! Somebody help me! Angel!"

Spike hit Buffy harder after he heard Angels name, "He's never going to touch you again, Buffy! You're mine!" he yelled and shoved her legs apart then pulled his hard cock out of his pants and violently pushed into her.

Buffy screamed in pain as she began to bleed more and more with each of Spikes violent strokes.

Minutes past as Spike raped her, then he was out of her and was grinning with satisfaction. He had hit her several times as he raped her and now her face and chest were black and blue and covered with cut and tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"You wanted it the hard way, Love," he said not caring that she was crying, "You know what though? I'll give you your robe back," he smiled as he buttoned and zipped up his pants then he covered Buffy with her robe. He kissed her hard on the lips, "I'll be back later, Love," he promised and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**next chapter coming soon...**


End file.
